New Boys
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Eli and Adam are New and Clare and Fiona fall for them. Adam was adopted by Eli's parents. Adam  is not a FTM. Sequel is Simple Gifts.
1. Chapter 1

Clare, Alli, and Fiona were walking up the front stairs up Degrassi Community High School.

"Alli, you don't even know him that well." Clare said. Alli has had her eye on Drew Torres for one day and is already talking about their wedding day.

"So?" Alli questioned.

"You should get to know him first and see if you have a future with him."

"Clare, is right Alli." Fiona agreed.

"What? Just because you guys want to wait doesn't mean I have to." Fiona and Clare have had a bad history with guys and they wanted to be sure. But even though Alli had had some rough relationships that never seemed to stop her.

"Are you guys telling me that you will wait to know them before you go out with them?" Alli asked.

"Yeah." they both said. Alli rolled her eyes and sat on the far left stone railing of the front steps of the school. They all argued about liking someone before you meet them when there was a loud noise. A yellow Mustang drove into the parking lot while the speakers blasted the song _Hot Mess_by: Cobra Starship. A hearse followed behind it blasting the same song. They both parked with one car between them. The person who drove the Mustang got out and started to walk around the fence, a boy dressed in black got out of the hearse and walked side by side with the other one.

"Well well. Do you still want to wait to know them?" Alli asked, thinking we would tell her what she wanted to hear.

"No." Clare said. Fiona nodded.

"Well are you telling me you don't like either of them?"  
"No, I like one of them." Clare announced.

"Me too." Fiona said.

"Who?" Alli asked. Clare was the first one to speak.

"I like the one in black. He looks tough and scary I know, but it seems like he could have a soft side." Clare was always thinking about the good side of people.

"Good, I like the other one." Fiona said. She didn't want her and Clare to fight over a boy they didn't even know yet.

The girls stared at the two boys slowly making their way towards them. The one with the hat was examining the school, looking side to side when his eyes met Fiona's. Fiona turned her head, but looked out the corner to see him still staring at her. When he walked up closer to her he winked and smiled, then walked into the building. The boy in black must have saw and shook his head, Fiona guessed he must of hit on girls a lot like that. This would normally stop her from liking him, but she felt something. Alli saw the wink and once the two boys were gone she repeatedly but lightly hit Fiona on the shoulder, for she did not know how else to get her joy out. Fiona said ow over and over, but that never seemed to stop Alli.

"So you think you can handle waiting to know him first?" Alli was hoping Fiona would be on her side about this.

"Fiona, can handle waiting to date him." Clare said, with confidence. "Right Fiona?" Fiona just stared at the door, thinking about the new boy.

"Fiona!" Alli yelled. Fiona snapped out of her trance. "If you want to get to now him you got to go to school." Alli said.

"Yeah, you are right. I can't wait to get to no him." Fiona said with a devious smile.

Author- there is going to be a lot of drama. Just like a real Degrassi episode. Like or dislike. Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**ART CLASS **(Fiona and Adam)

Fiona walked into Art Class and Miss. Dawes where she would sit, Miss. Dawes pointed to the boy that winked at her and said she would sit next to him. Fiona walked over and took her seat.

"Now, class. I'm Miss. Dawes and the first assignment you have is going to be drawing someone next to you. So look to your right and talk to the person there. We don't have the equipment here yet so just get to know each other."

Fiona turned to the boy and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Fiona Coyne."

"Hey, I'm Adam." It was silent, but Adam began to speak. "So, you like art?"

"Yeah, I want to become a fashion designer one day so it be good to learn how to sketch."

"A fashion designer, interesting. I think I want to be a comic book designer."

"Cool. So how are you liking Degrassi?"

"It's good. You're the only person I've talk to all day, my brothers my only friend here."

"I'm guessing the boy you were walking with this morning."

"Yeah, glad you remembered him."

"I remembered you, but you guys don't look like brothers."

"I'm adopted."

"Oh."

Fiona felt disappointment when the bell rang for lunch. She didn't know when she'd get to see Adam next and really wanted to talk to him. She was feeling very depressed, until Adam tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" she said, and turned to see him.

"Do you have lunch right now?" Adam asked. Fiona just nodded afraid to talk, knowing she would say something stupid, and she didn't want Adam to not ask her what she knew he was going to ask her. "Cool, so do you want to eat together? My brother has to fill out a lot of forms, that he didn't do yesterday. I just don't want to eat alone." Adam explained. Fiona thought it was cute how he was telling her all this so it didn't seem like he really wanted to sit with her.

"Sure." She saw Adam physically relax and they walked to lunch.

**English Class **(Eli and Clare) _Before lunch._

The boy in black and Clare sat close to each other. The boy in black sat in front of Clare which she didn't mind, she didn't know him so it wasn't like she was longing to look at the back of head, at least that's what she told herself.

"Class, you are all going to have partners. Turn to the person behind you and get to know each other. Your first writing is what you learned about your partner, so ask questions." Said Mrs. Kwan.

The boy in black turned to look at Clare, he didn't seem to care about the homework or her. Clare didn't know why, but it hurt.

"Hello, I'm Clare." Clare said, since it didn't seem like he was going to do it.

"Hi, Eli." He didn't even look up.

"So your new. Where are you from?" Clare thought that was a stupid question he obviously grew up in Toronto.

"Here." still not looking up. Clare decided that she needed to take charge.

"Can you look up?" She said with anger. He slowly lifted his head and stared at her, she wished he would look down again.

"Do you want me to look back down?" Eli asked. Now Clare saw his plan, he wanted to creep her out so she would want him to look down again, not gonna happen.

"No." they had a staring contest and later Eli signed and looked back down.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked. Clare was surprised, but answered.

"Yeah, an older sister named Darcy, but she's in Kenya building a church and helping kids. What about you?"  
"My adopted brother Adam."

"So that's the name of the kid."

"Yeah, that's the name of the guy that thinks your friend is hot."

"He thinks she's hot?"  
"Well, he said pretty, but I'm sure he thought hot." They both started to laugh when the bell rang. It was time for lunch. Clare was hoping she would see him at lunch and would get to talk to him, but she was trying to come up with a reason.

"Hey, we didn't really get to know each other. Why don't we talk at lunch?" Clare asked, she mentally patted herself on the back, it was a great excuse.

"I would love to, but I have to do some work at lunch."

"Oh." Clare said, and mentally kicked herself, she allowed her voice to sound sad and that told Eli that she really wanted to talk to him, which also said she liked him, that's right Clare admitted it. She liked Eli.

"Hey, how about you come over to my place after school and we can talk there?"

"Sure." Clare said again showing her emotion. Eli smirked and walked out of the room. Clare smiled to herself and sighed loudly. She would be spending time with Eli at his house. She couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiona and Adam lunch**

Adam was walking up to Fiona. She was sitting alone at a table, but her friends were in the lunchroom too. Adam wondered why she wasn't sitting with them.

"Hey." Adam greeted.

"Hi, what took you so long?" Fiona asked.

"I just wanted to make sure Eli was actually going to fill the papers out." Adam said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Fiona thought it was because of her question.

"What's wrong?"

"Eli invited one of your friends over, and I'm going to have to spend hours alone in my bedroom."

"Well, what if I came over?" Adam raised an eyebrow at her. "You have art supplies at home right?" Adam nodded. "Well then, we can start our drawing assignment, and get ahead of the game." Adam thought for awhile and then said.

"It would be more fun than sitting at home bored." Fiona smiled at the thought of how it would be more fun. When she looked up Adam was staring at her and smiling, with even a little blush ob his cheeks.

**Adam and Eli's house**

_Eli and Clare_

"So, what do you like to do?" Clare asked.

"I like to play video games or read comic books with Adam." Eli answered. "What is the most important thing to you?"

"My family. How are you like a dog?"

"I'm very protective. Especially of my friends and family. What is something you wish you could change?" Clare had to think about this. What was something she wasn't proud of? What was something she wanted to get or get rid of?

"I think my appearance. I'm not very fond of how I look and wish that I could look more like those stars on the T.V."

"Clare, why would you not be happy about the way you look. You're beautiful."

"Eli, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not." Eli said, using his hands to pull my face up so I would look at him. "You are the nicest, prettiest, sweetest," as Eli said this he began to get quieter and quieter, and leaned in closer and closer. "cutest, gorgeous, most beautiful," Eli was now centimeters away from her lips. "and so sexy." Then he crashed his lips onto her hers. They moved together, so close to each other that Clare couldn't take a full breath, her stomach would be held down by Eli's. Eli quickly ran his tongue on Clare's bottom lip, She opened her mouth and he darted in. Their tongues danced together. They continued this for ten minutes.

"Wow." that was the first thing Clare said when they separated.

"Yeah, I'm a good kisser." Eli said. Clare just nodded. There was a sound coming from the stairs. They both turned to see who it was, and to no surprise it was Adam and Fiona. They were smiling and looked all messed up. Adam's jacket was unzipped and his hair was messy , along with Fiona looking the same, but instead of her shirt being unbuttoned she had what looked like a hickey on her neck. With all of that, it was pretty obvious what they had did in Adam's room.

"Fiona says she has to go." Adam announced.

"Yeah,Clare, you should probably go home to." Eli said.

"Alright." Clare agreed, even though she wanted to stay a 'work' with Eli. Soon the cab that Fiona called came and Fiona and Clare left the house. Both of them didn't know when they would go back. They just hoped it would be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same as last chap. **_Fiona and Adam._

Eli and Clare were done stairs and Adam was up stairs in his room with Fiona Coyne. She was modeling for him, he was having a great time sketching her beautiful body. On the car ride home they talked about poses and got on the topic of Titanic when Fiona asked if he wanted her to do that. Adam thought that if she was like that, drawing wouldn't be the first thing on his mind. Of coarse he didn't say that. She was posing sort of like Rose, but she had all her clothes on. Adam was enjoying it any way.

"You better make me look good." Fiona said.

"Don't worry, I'm the best drawer ever." Adam bragged.

"How do I know that?"

"I'll show you." Adam said getting up, and walking over to a book shelf. He pulled out a picture book and brought it over to Fiona, who hadn't moved not knowing if she was aloud.

"Can I move?"  
"No. Here." Adam opened the book, reviling beautiful pictures. Some of characters in shows, others of real people. "Still afraid I'm gonna make you look bad?"

"Just hurry up and draw." Adam took a seat and finished drawing.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Fiona sat up as Adam walked over to take a seat on his couch. He handed it to Fiona and she looked at it in amazement. She looked perfect.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked, leaning in a little to try and see her face.

"Yeah, I look great." Fiona said smiling

"Sorry, I couldn't catch all your beauty. I'm not that good, and even the greatest artist couldn't handle it." Fiona looked at him and smiled. Adam always made her feel like she was on top of the world, and she couldn't believe what she did next. Fiona leaned in and kissed Adam, it took him awhile to figure out what was going on , but soon kissed back. As Adam and Fiona kissed it began to get much more heated. Adam slowly lifted his hand and slid it up her shirt. Fiona tensed at this and Adam stopped. He looked at her.

"Sorry." they said in union.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Adam apologized.

"You didn't , I was just surprised." there was a moment of silence, before Fiona spoke. "I have to get home by six." Adam looked at the clock, it was five-thirty.

"You still have a half hour."

"Yeah, you know what I want to do for that half hour?" Adam raised an eyebrow, with a devious smirk.

Adam and Fiona madeout some more. They got much farther than the first time. Adam was able to slide his hand up her shirt, unbutton it a little, and he even was able to touch her thigh. Fiona got out of her shell a little and slowly ran her fingers on his chest. At five o'clock Fiona and Adam went down stairs. Seeing how Eli and Clare looked told them they did the same thing they did up in Adam's room.

**Cab Ride** _Clare and Fiona._

"So, I wonder what you and Adam did." said Clare, with a knowing look.

"And you and Eli obviously got something accomplished." Fiona teased right.

"I can't believe we both just made out with guys we met today."

"And after all the talking to Alli, about getting to know them."

"I believe I know Eli and well."

"I'm sure you do." they both laughed and made smart remakes about the night. When they finally reached Clare's house, Clare paid for her half and left.

"Hey, Clare, I'm not sure if we should tell Alli about this." Fiona yelled.

"I think she'll be proud of us." Clare yelled back, then walked inside to go to bed. As did fiona when she got home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Adam and Fiona_

**Fiona's POV**

I walked into school, feeling great. Ever since last night with Adam I have being feeling like a princess. I walked down the hall and saw Adam. My heart began to speed up, as I slowly made my why to Adam. I decide I would go and flirt with him.

"Hi Adam." I greeted, with a flirtatious smile.

"Hey, get home alright?"

"Yeah, it was a nice ride home. I wished I could have spent it with you though." Adam looked at me with a odd look. It was a mixture of fear and confusion. "What?"

"Fiona, you don't know me."

"Then let's get to know each other."

"No, I mean once you get to know the real me, you won't like me any more."

"How do you know?"  
"That's how it always go down. I finally find someone I like, they get to know me then toss me aside like trash." Adam was getting angrier and angrier as he said this, then at the end slammed his locker really hard.

"Adam, not all people are like that. You need to let people in and you will one day find someone who cares."

"Yeah, go through years of loneliness to find one friend."

"You will find more than one, and it will not take years."

"It has been years and I not yet found someone. You think that will change because you said so?"

"Adam," Fiona said reaching out to touch hi, but he quickly moved away and left.

"Eli!" Fiona cried from across the hall.

"Hey, Fiona. Where's Clare?"

"She has a funeral."

"Oh." Eli said, obviously disappointed. "I guess I'll hang out with you and Adam. Unless of course, you guys want some more alone time."

"I don't think that Adam will ever want any alone time with me again."

"Why? Is he going through this again?"  
"I think we're talking about the same thing. Mind telling me what's going on?"  
"It's better you hear it now." Eli motioned for Fiona to take a seat. "Adam, has some anger problems. He is good at controlling it, but sometimes it gets to him. When people find out he's in therapy the thinks he's crazy and just hate him. It hurts him."

"How serious can it get?"  
"Not very. The thing people don't understand is that Adam couldn't hurt a fly. Sure he goes crazy and breaks stuff, but he can't even grab a person when he's like that."

"So it destroys everything except for people."

"Especially the people he cares about."

"I have to go find him." Fiona left, and Eli let her go. He believed that Fiona might actually be able to get to him. Hopefully she could.

**No one POV**

Fiona walked around the school and by the Dot. She heard crashes and screams coming from it. She walked down to see Adam. He was trowing garbage cans and screaming in frustration.

"Adam?" Fiona called. Adam turned to her, he looked scared.

"What?" He asked, holding back tears.

"Come on." Then she walked away, Adam quickly followed

**Author: I know I'm such a jerk for leaving it there. Oh well. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fiona took Adam back to the condo and sat him on the couch.

"Fiona I really don't want to talk about it." Adam said, staring at the ground.

"About what?"

"Fiona."

"We aren't. We are going to talk like we always have. How was your day?"

"It sucked."

"Why?"

Adam just groaned with anger. "Maybe because I'm being annoyed by someone?"

"I know how you feel." Adam looked down. "So why don't I tell you what happened that made me mad."

"Fine."

"My heart was broken because of guy who is very stubborn, impatient, and keeps a lot of secrets."

"Why would you like a guy like that then? You should just forget about him."

"Because he is also sweet, gentle, at times a little rough, but I like it." Adam smiled. "He's smart, funny, and even cute." Adam looked up.

"I bet he has a terrible side to him."

"Don't we all?"

"I don't think he would be worth it."

"I bet he is." Adam and Fiona stared at each other. "Why don't you tell me what got you mad now."

"I broke a beautiful ladies heart without a reason and hate myself for it."

"You miss her?"

"Yeah."

Fiona came and sat by Adam while saying "What do you miss about her?"

"Her smile, her eyes, her hands on me."

"Sounds like you really like her."

"I do. I like how nice she is and understanding, at times rough." Fiona and Adam leaned in closer as he continued. "Sassy, and skinny." as Adam's and Fiona's lips meet Adam said one last thing. "Sexy." Then their lips collided. Adam quickly pushed Fiona back on the couch. Fiona ran her figures through his hair and scratched his head with her nails. Adam ran his tongue over her lips and she opened up wide and their tongues began to push and shove one an others. Then they broke. They stared into each others eyes and breathed heavily. Adam got off of Fiona and helped her up to her feet.

"I don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

"You won't."

"I've done bad things."

"And I'm from New York I hear about bad things and are trained to handle them."

"Please don't beat me up."

"I won't unless you go crazy or disagree with me."

"Great, this is turning out to be a real solid relationship."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry everyone. I must have put the wrong chapter in. at least I know more people are reading my story than reviewing. Here's the real chapter. Thanks._

**Clare's POV**

I was walking up to Degrassi, wondering what to say to Eli. I didn't know if we were a couple yet or if we just hooked up. I heard a squeal that woke me from my trance. Alli was running up to me as fast as she could, though she couldn't go fast because of her high-heels.

"Clare, why didn't you tell me you were dating Eli?"  
"We're not dating we just kissed. How do you know about me and him?"  
"Everyone's talking about it. Eli was looking for you at school and was awfully sad when he found out you wouldn't be here."

"Really?" Alli nodded excitedly, with a huge smile. "Clare, me, you and Fiona, should all go on a triple date."

"Who would you bring?"  
"I got Drew." Alli always worked fast.

"Well I don't even know if Eli knows we're dating."

"Well ask him."

Alli left and I wondered what that was all about till I saw Eli walking over to me.

"Clare!" He yelled.

"Hey Eli, did I miss anything?"

"No not really."

"Everyone thinks we are dating."

"Oh, well, are we?"

"I don't know."

"Then let's let people believe what they want and not care."

"I think I can do that." Before I walked away Eli grabbed my arm and turned me a bit. Before I knew what was going on, his lips were on mine. They felt soft and warm. He let go of my arm and tried to break the kiss, but I held on. He kissed back but then pulled away again.

"Sorry, but I couldn't breath." He said when he saw my sad face.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know."

"It's fine, it was hot." with that he winked and the bell rang. He left to go to class and I ran into the school to do the same.

**English Class **_Eli and Clare_

**Clare's POV**

I walked into the best class ever. I felt great. Until I remembered that the assignment was due and I didn't finish. It was hard to focus when your grandma just died.

"Alright, Eli and Clare. Which one of you will read first?" asked. Miss. Dawes.

"Clare?" Eli asked.

"Miss. Dawes, I didn't finish my paper. I was busy at a funeral."

"Okay, that's alright Clare. Hand it in tomorrow. Eli you have to go up, sorry."

"Don't worry this is an assignment that I actually finished."

Eli stood up in front of the class and began to read.

_Clare, is known to be the smart and nerdy and in some ways she is. She's a goody goody, always does her homework, and is sweat innocent Saint-Clare. But a lot of people don't know her like I do to me she can be just as risk-taking as you or me. So other than what you hear about her, she is brave, daring, coning, and to me beautiful. _

I couldn't believe he said all that it was sweat and thoughtful. Miss. Dawes and everyone clapped for him. While Miss. Dawes was talking about how great Eli's paper was he turned to talk.

"So, did I do you justice?"

"I did okay. Now I just have to match yours."

"It's going to be hard. It's hard to write about all my awesomeness."

"Maybe you could help me tonight. I can come over and work on it. You can make sure I get most of your awesomeness down on the paper."

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Adam and Fiona were at Fiona's house to finish there projects. Clare was at Eli's house with his parents gone again.

"Hey Eli why are your parents never home?"  
"They work night hours. Apparently it pays better."

"Oh."

"So lets get started on the project."

"Finished it."

"Then why are you over here?"  
"What, can't I come over to my boyfriend's house for a while, to do something other than work?"  
Eli leaned in and closed the distance. Eli slowly walked over. Clare didn't know where they were going because her eyes were closed, but later they feel on the couch. When they fell Clare's mouth opened a bit and Eli slid his tongue in, now everything was getting hotter. Clare, the kiss, and even Eli. Sadly Clare was the one out of breath this time and pulled away. Clare thought the moment was ruined, but Eli kept it alive. He put his lips to Clare's neck and kissed it. He started to just leave little kisses, but once Clare relaxed he began to put some tongue into it. He licked it while kissing which made Clare go crazy. Eli felt every time she tensed and relaxed he enjoyed that he could get a reaction out of Clare. Being Eli he had to freak Clare out as soon as she relaxed so he began to suck and suck. Clare gripped the couch, it felt so good to her.

Eli pulled away and looked at her.

"How was it?"

"Good, really really good."

"I'd love to do it again, but you have to get home."

"Yeah, did you leave a hickey?"

"Yeah I did." Eli stated proudly.

"Good thing my parents went to a church thing or I'd have to sneak this by them." Eli smiled.

"You know if you don't want to be alone I could come over." Eli said, coming closer to Clare and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, my parents would kill me if they saw you, and it be embarrassing if they walked in on us."

"At least I'd be alright." Clare punched him in arm, well more of a slap.

"Och! I thought Christians were nice people."

"Yes, but sometimes we sin."

"Well, I don't think you sin to bad. You hit like a girl."

"I wonder why that is."

"Hey, I'm not use to insulting girls. Now guys I can insult."

"Oh, such a gentle men, not insulting a women."

"I know my place."

"Good, and I'll keep you there. Now can you drive me home?"  
"Sure." Eli kissed her short and sweat, then left to get the car started.

**Fiona's House **_Adam and Fiona_

Shortly after Adam and Fiona got home they began to work. They decided they would get more 'things' done if they started right away. Adam had choose to sit, but leaned forward so that he could rest his elbows on his knees then he just smiled. Fiona was concentrating very hard, which Adam thought was cute.

"What are you laughing at?" Fiona asked. Adam had been little chuckles for five minutes.

"I think you look cute when you are so focused on something." Fiona smiled.

"I'm almost done, so just try to stay still for a couple of seconds." Adam regained his posture and awaited the for Fiona to stop. Fiona sighed and looked at Adam. "It's done. Do you-" before Fiona could say any thing Adam was over on the couch with her. He took the drawing and looked at it quickly then put it down on the table next to them. Adam began to move in closer and Fiona happily closed the gap between them. They kissed for about a minute when Adam got the courage to kiss her neck. He just kissed it and nothing more. He could feel Fiona being tense while he did this, but he continued. He didn't know if she was enjoying it or still surprised at what he did, so he would continue till she said stop. Fiona never calmed down and Adam wondered why she didn't respond.

"Fiona?"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong? I'm kind of confused."

"About what?"  
"Well, I've been kissing your neck and you neither relaxed which would have told me you liked it or push me away. How do you feel about it?" Fiona thought for a moment, she hadn't really known why she didn't react.

"I don't know. I just didn't feel anything. I think I just might have been in shock." Adam didn't know what to say it was confusing him even more now.

"I still don't get it. Did you like it or not?"

"Can we drop it?"

"Sure. Why don't we play truth or dare."

"Okay, I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to lick something in this room. It can be anything." Fiona looked around, and found a book laying on the table in front of them. She picked it up and licked it. After her tongue was in her mouth Fiona got a sour look. She ran to the kitchen and drank some water she got out of the fridge.

"That was terrible. Truth or dare?"

"Well, I can't have you make me look like a wuss, so I choose dare."

"I dare you to lick anything in this room, but you can't wash the taste out of your mouth." Adam looked around, and got an evil smirk on his face.

"What about that?" Adam pointed behind Fiona and when she turned around Adam slid his tongue up her neck.

"Adam!"

"You said anything."

"That's sick." Fiona rubbed the spit off of her neck.

"I'm sorry. How about this, you can dare me you lick anything you want."

"I'm going to save that for when I'm really mad at you."

"Please try to love enough that you won't have me lick anything gross."

"That's my dissuasion, and if you be good you won't have to worry." Adam smiled, and leaned into kiss her, but Fiona pushed him away. "You have to get home." Adam sighed and left for home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eli and Adam's House** _Clare is gone_

Adam walked into an empty house. _Eli must have taken Clare home. _Adam thought. He went and sat down on the couch across the room. _Why didn't Fiona like the kiss. Maybe she just wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy. _He thought. _But then why didn't she say to stop or something. _Adam continued to think about why Fiona acted weird when he kissed her neck, he didn't get it.

"Adam!" Adam shot up and looked at Eli, he must have been so busy thinking he didn't hear Eli come in.

"Sorry dude, I was just thinking."

"About what?"  
"Well Fiona acted weird during our kiss."

"What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"Well I started to kiss her neck and she neither told me to stop or acted like she enjoyed it. I don't get why."

"Maybe she's not ready for that, but didn't want you to get upset."

"I should probably ask her, shouldn't I?"  
"That be the best."

"Well I tried,but she didn't tell me."  
"She was nervous, and happened so fast that she didn't know how to respond."

"I guess I'll figure out tomorrow." Eli smirked and pat Adam on the back, then went up stairs to sleep.

**Next Day at school**

"Fiona!" Adam called.

"Hey, Adam how did you sleep?"  
"Good. I was hoping that we could talk about last night."

"Sure." Fiona said confused. "What's up?" She asked as they sat on a bench in school.

"What was up with the no emotion during me kissing your neck?"  
"Um, I just didn't feel anything."

"Fiona if you didn't like it or wasn't ready for it, then you can tell me. I won't get mad or anything."

"Adam can we just drop it?"  
"Fiona."

"Adam please?"

"I have to know why." Fiona began to cry.

"I just have a very bad past."

"Fiona don't cry, please. I'll stop talking about it. Please don't cry."  
"No, you have a right to know. After school at my house. I'll tell you." Adam nodded and wiped a tear away from Fiona's face. "Thank you Adam." Adam nodded again and they both walked away to class.

**Fiona's house after school**

"So you had an abusive boyfriend last year and its been hard for you to trust anyone, even if you've known them forever." Adam Questioned, just to make sure he got all of it.

"Yeah and I didn't know how I felt because I know I can trust you, but I didn't. Does that make sense?"

"No, but I just want you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never take advantage of you like that."

"Thank you."

"So are we cool?"  
"We cool." Fiona leaned in and kissed Adam passionately, it was short, but sweat.

"Fiona, will you promise me that you'll tell me how you're felling no matter how hard it is to make sense or how much you think I'll get mad, because I can't get mad at you."

"I..." Fiona paused and thought."I think that's sweat and I..." She paused again. "I want you to do the same." Adam nodded and kissed her again.

**Author notes-** I know there was no Eclare, but for all you Eclare lovers there will be a chapter with just them next. Please Review. Love ya. Hope you know what Fiona wanted to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**English Class **_(Eli and Clare)_

"Miss. Edwards I believe that you should be ready to read your paper." Miss. Dawes proclaimed.

"Yes Miss. Dawes." Clare answered. Clare got in front of the class and began to read.

_Eli Goldsworthy. People would describe him as scary, mysterious, and dark, I thought of him the same way for awhile, but now getting to know him I see he is just a little bit different. He drives a hearse, wears all black, and has a strange smirk, but he is also sweat, protective, and doesn't let what people say bother him, at least he doesn't show it. Eli does have strange qualities, but I am very happy I got to talk and spend time with him, he really change my perspective on things._

Clare ended and smiled, Miss. Dawes began to clap and the rest of the class followed. Clare went to take her seat behind Eli.

"So did I get most of your awesomeness in it?" Clare asked.  
"I think you missed a couple of things." Clare scoffed and slapped Eli on the shoulder. "Maybe I should have remembered to say that you are sometimes cruel." Clare was going to hit him again, but Eli grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. People wooed and whistled as they began to make out.

"Miss. Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy I would be over joyed if you could wait till school was over to kiss." Clare pulled away.

"Sorry Miss. Dawes." Clare apologized. Eli just smirked at her innocence.

**Eli driving Clare home**

Eli was driving me home after we spent five minutes making out in his car, ever since I met Eli I always wanted to kiss him and stick my tongue in his mouth, something about him mad me crazy.

"Clare do you want to go inside?" Eli asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Sorry."

"It's okay if you want to do something else..." Eli said gently rubbing my thigh.

"No" Clare said pushing his hand away. "I got to go home."

"Well do I at least get a kiss goodbye?" Eli smirked. Clare rolled her eyes and leaned in. Clare thought the kiss was going to be a quick one, but Eli pulled her back when she tried to leave, but Clare really wanted to stop so she pushed him away.

"Eli why do you always have to turn a simple kiss into a make out?"  
"Is it so wrong that I want to kiss you?"  
"Eli, I just don't want to make out all the time." Eli gave a confused look. "I mean that's all we do now. I want to do something else."

"You're right we don't do much together. Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow?" Clare looked at Eli and smiled.

"That be great." Clare leaned in to kiss him, but quickly went to his ear. "Want to come inside? My parents won't be home for another two hours." Eli smirked, and jumped out of the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Friday night**_(Eli and Clare)_

Eli stood in front of Clare's house waiting for her to come out. She said that she needed to get ready still and Eli smirked at how neverous she looked. Finally Clare stepped out looking gorgeous. She had a frilly, pale blue dress and white little sweatshirt. (_The outfit in Lovelock down pt. 2)_

"You look beautiful Clare." Eli stated as he took her hand and kissed it softly. Clare blushed and looked away shyly.

"Thanks I was worried it would be to much."

" You look perfect." Eli smiled a true smile. He held his hand out for her and she took it. They went to Morty and drove to the Dot.

**In Morty **_after date_

"That was a great date. Thank you." Eli smiled, happy that the date went so well. He and Clare sat, ate, and talked about everything they laughed and enjoyed the whole thing.

"I'm glad you're happy. I had a lot of fun to." Eli slowly leaned into kiss her, but she turned her head. Eli looked at her confused.

"I said I was tired of making-out." Eli was shocked.

"I wasn't planning on a make-out, just thought we would kiss a little." Clare rolled her eyes.

"Eli I wanted to go through the date without kissing."

"So I can't even kiss you now. Why did you invite me into your house yesterday to make-out? You just got telling me didn't want to then you want to. What is going on?" Eli yelled. Clare got mad and walked to her house. Eli got out and started to follow, but she turned and yelled.

"Leave me alone Eli, I don't want to talk right now. So just go home and leave me be." She turned and continued to walk, leaving Eli out in the cold and rain.

**Eli and Adam's house**

The door slammed making Fiona and Adam break away from each other and look at Eli.

"Hey, buddy how was the date?"

"Bad." Eli walked up stairs to his room.

"Fiona can you get a cab home I think I should talk to him?"

"Yeah sure I'll see you tomorrow." Fiona kissed Adam and called a cab.

"Hey, Eli?" Adam said slowly, opening the door. Eli was on his bed picking at his finger nails. "Hey want to talk about what happened?" Adam asked, sitting on the bed.

"Clare and I just got into a fight."

"About what?"

"Well the date went great and I leaned into kiss her, you know one little kiss and she pulled away and got angry."

"That doesn't make sense. Why didn't she want to kiss you?"  
"We agreed that all we do is make-out. So she wanted to do something else."

"Well maybe you should talk to her, because there had to be something more because that is pretty stupid that she got mad over that."

"You think it's something other than what I'm thinking?"  
"Well I don't know what are u thinking?"

"That she doesn't like kissing me anymore."

"Well that's definitely not it."

"You're right." Eli got up and began to leave.

"Where you going?"

"To talk to Clare."

"You don't want to let her cool down?"  
"Nah, she's hot when she's angry, and when she's hot it's easy to persuade her."

When Eli left Adam picked up the phone.

"Hey, Fi do you want to come back over...I know you just got home...Please...I didn't think Eli would leave...Please...I'll watch the note book...alright. Bye." Adam began to walked down stairs. "Apparently all I have to do to get Fiona to come over is give up my sanity and manhood." Adam said to himself. "now we only need to make-out for ten minutes and then it will be a fair price."


	12. Chapter 12

Eli got to Clare's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Edwards answered and just stared at Eli.

"What do you want Eli?" Mrs. Edwards said glaring at him.

"I would like to talk to Clare."

"I don't think she wants to see you right now."

"Please I have to talk to her."

"Fine." Mrs. Edwards stepped out of the way and let Eli in. he walked up the stairs and knocked on Clare's room door.

"I want to be alone mom." Clare spoke through the door. Eli slowly opened it and walked in. he sat on the edge of Clare's bed and looked at her. Clare could tell it was Eli in her room without even looking at him. "What do you want Eli?"

"You sound just like your mom." Eli said ,with a smirk.

"Eli, get out." Clare said, not breaking a smile.

"Clare please, can we talk?" Clare sighed symbolizing that she had given in and Eli began to talk. "Clare, I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this. It's stupid."

"Eli, I didn't want to kiss and you got all mad. Plus you agreed that all we ever do is make-out so why would you kiss me?"  
"Clare. I thought that it was a no _make-out _date, not a no lip contact date. So I'm sorry, but I want to know why you over reacted because you have to admit you did."

"Well sorry I don't like feeling powerless." Clare yelled, and smashed her face down into her pillow.  
"Why do you feel powerless?"  
"Because whenever you kiss my a can't stop and I want to go further and further every time. I have no control. I don't like that."

"Well I would never want to make you feel like you don't have a choice. If you ever want to stop or anything just tell me." Clare began to relax and Eli didn't know if she believed what he said. Hoping it would help he laid done next to Clare and held her close. "Clare, I care about you a lot and I want you to feel comfortable around me. So if you have a problem with anything just tell me and if you think that we can't be together then just say so." Clare turned to Eli and kissed him softly.

"Eli I want to be with you. I'm just not use to what your kisses do to me. Sorry I over reacted."

"It's okay, as long as we're together." Eli kissed Clare and she happily kissed back.

"Eli," Clare said breaking away. "I'd love to continue this but my mom will start to get suspicious.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow?"

"Certainly."


	13. Chapter 13

**Fiona's Condo**_(Adam and Fiona)_

Adam and Fiona sat on the couch with Fiona snuggled in Adam's arms. They were watching Titanic. Fiona remembered back when she was a child that her and her mom would always watch this. She wanted to watch with Adam and create more happy memories.

The movie was at the part where Jack was drawing Rose naked. When a picture of breast was shown on the scene Adam looked at Fiona. Fiona saw of coarse and couldn't imagine the things going on in his head.

"You got to draw me once with that pose." she reminded him.

"Yeah but, you weren't naked. I wasn't able to see all your soft skin." Adam had a seductive smile planted on his face. Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always make me feel like I want to do what you say."

"Well, you know I like to always trust my first instinct." Adam whispered, leaning in.

"And I like to think and calculate." Fiona said, pushing him away from her.

"Why do you have to be so smart?"

"It's just common sense to not trust you all the time."

"I am offended. I can't believe you don't trust me."

"Oh Adam I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Well now there is only one thing that can make me feel better."

"I love you." Adam froze and starred at Fiona. Then he smiled and leaned in.

He began to kiss her neck and Fiona enjoyed it, but in the back of her mind she was wondering why he didn't say I love you back to her.

**School**

Adam was rummaging through his locker when to small, soft hands covered his eyes. It wasn't hard to guess who it was.

"Guess who." Adam just chuckled and turned to her.

"You're not Eli." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I'm the girl who loves you." Fiona said smiling.

"And I'm free tonight. Want to come over?" Fiona was again disappointed that Adam didn't respond the way she wanted him to, but decided to let it be.

"Sure." Adam kissed her and walked to class.

**Front Steps of Degrassi **

Adam sat there alone, thinking about Fiona. There was a reason that he didn't tell her he loved her, but it wasn't the reason she thought.

"Hey." a voice called. "What are you doing here all alone?" it asked. Adam turned to see Declan. Of coarse he new him because he's Fi's brother.

"Hey, just thinking."

"About how to get my sister to love you even more. That's pretty imposable considering how many times she has said it to you. Although I want to know why you haven't said it back." of coarse Fiona told somebody, just didn't think it would be her twin brother.

"I can't."

"What, don't know how to say I love you. Here I'll show you. Say I."

"Not like that."

"Then what?"  
"I can't say it because I'm not ready to."

"Oh, well Fiona does rush relationships some times."

"No, I mean I can't let us be in love."

"Why?"  
"Because I can't hurt another loved one."

"Yeah, Fi told me about your anger issues."

"Yeah, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Adam they are words, strong words yes but they won't make you more violent."

"Yes they will. I'll get all protective when I admit it and it'll be easier for me to lose control."

"Adam, that was in the past, you're better now right."

"Better than I was."

"Exactly, it'll go better this time you can't let the past ruin what you and Fiona have." with that Declan left Adam sitting on the steps alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fiona's Condo**

Adam knocked on the door and waited for Fiona to answer. She didn't. Adam thought since he hadn't talked to Fi about the 'I love you' thing that she was pretty upset. He remembered where she hid the key and went through the plant till he found it. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"Fiona." there was no answer. "Hey Fi?" Adam called out again. He heard a little, soft crying from in her room. He peeked in to she Fiona crying in the middle of her bed. Adam knew it was because of him, and wanted to see if he could get a smile on her face before they talked. He slowly walked in trying to be quite, but failed.

"Adam can we talk about this later?" she asked.

"Well, if that's what you want." Adam pretended to be walking towards the door, but slowly crawled up behind her and licked her neck.

"Adam!" Fiona shrieked. "That's gross!"

"Don't act like you didn't love it." Fiona was smiling, and Adam didn't want to break the joy, but he had to. "So what were you crying about?" he asked with his head low.

"You don't know?" Fiona said, looking at him with anger.

"I do I just didn't know if that was it."

"Well then." Adam guessed she wanted an explanation.

"I don't want to hurt you and I thought that if I admitted that I loved you that I would get paranoid all the time then get jealous and I would hurt you or we would break up or both."

"So you didn't say it back because you care about me?" Adam nodded. " And you do love me right?"

"Yes, Fiona. I love you." Fiona smiled and tackled Adam onto the bed. "Whoa is this where we have make-up sex?" Adam smirked.

"You're not getting that far."

"But pretty close right?"

"If you're good."

Adam and Fiona made-out all night.

**Next Morning**

Fiona woke up with Adam's arms around her. She slowly move to face his sleeping face. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his neck. Adam smiled and squirmed a bit.

"This one of the perks that comes with dating you."

"What are the other ones?"  
"Getting to feel your bare breast on my chest."

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Fiona got up and left the room.

Adam thought about last night. Although they didn't have sex, Adam was pleased. Fiona knew how to keep things fun even at small stages, and Adam was able to get her every part of clothing except for her panties off. Now if Fiona could make small make-out exciting you wouldn't be able to think of how good last night felt. Fiona soon reentered with some food. Her and Adam ate happily in bed and Adam left sortly after.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fiona's Condo **_(Adam and Fiona)_

Adam and Fiona had just gotten done watching Beastly. _(I recommend it 2 all my readers.) _Fiona had went into the kitchen to get some food. She came back with some chips and chocolate.

"Interesting choice of snacks." Adam commented, and winked with a devious smirk on his face.

Fiona rolled her eyes and lied down so her feet were resting on Adam's lap. He started to stroke her legs up and down slowly. Fiona felt calm and began to fall asleep. It was probably ten minutes before she felt Adam's hand get up to her thigh. He didn't go very hard and relaxed again into the pillow. But, of coarse, Adam's hand went a little higher and was getting closer to her private. She slowly woke up and acted like she wasn't getting up because of him.

"This pillow is so uncomfortable." Fiona stated drowsy. "Mind if I lay my head down on lap?"

"No, not at all." Adam smiled.

Fiona thought he would be careful with his hands now, but apparently her acting was too good and he didn't get it. His hands caressed her side, then stomach, and was slowly make their way up to her breast. She didn't know if he would actually do it, but thought that sense they're dating they should be a little intimate. He was hesitant and sighed before he move he's hand down. Fiona realized that he wanted to, but didn't want to take advantage of her like that. She turned in his lap so she was looking up at him.

"I love you, Adam." she whispered.

"I love you, too" Adam whispered back.

Fiona took his hand and brought it up to her chest. Not right on the boob, but a bit under it. Adam gulped and moved his hand slightly higher. He cup Fiona's breast and began to breathe deep,shallow breaths. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly and bit lightly. "I love you so much, Fi." he breathed into her neck making her shudder.

"Adam." Fiona slowly pushed him of her and removed his hand. "Are relationship isn't going to be all about seeing each other naked if we do this, right?"

"Y-Yeah Fi."

"Okay lets go to my room then. It will be a lot more comfy in there." Fiona dragged Adam to her bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fiona's room**_(u no who's in there)_

Adam started to undress Fiona. They were going slowly sense this was Fiona's first and Adam's second. He had gotten her out of her shirt and pants when he felt her soft,shaky breaths. He looked and saw Fiona crying.

"Hey, hey what's wrong Fi?" Adam said moving from on top to her side and wiping away the tears.

"Nothing, keep going." Adam didn't believe her, but knew that if she didn't want to he would know. He got her pants off when she began to cry again this time she didn't hold back.

"Fiona, Fiona calm down it's okay. We don't have to."

"But you want to." Fiona weeped.

"Fi when did I say that?"

"You didn't, but I know you do."

"Is this about the whole me touching our breast thing? I wasn't asking for sex just a little more intimacy."

"So you don't care if we don't for awhile?"

"Not at all."

"Good, because I don't think I'm ready."

"That's alright. You will be one day." Adam and Fiona snuggled in bed and slowly drifted off to bed.

**Morning**

"Hey there sunshine." Fiona greeted Adam as he came out to the kitchen.

"Morning."

"What's up?"

"Tired."

"Want to go back to bed?"

"That would be nice." Adam kissed Fiona and they both walked to bed.

"So about last night. You're sure you are not mad?"  
"I'm positive Fi. Calm down and come over here." Fiona rolled over closer to Adam and land in his arms. "This is how life is supposed to be." Adam sighed.

"Yeah just wish you didn't have to go."

"Yeah, do you think one day I might be able to stay with you every day of my life?" Fiona thought about it. Adam was pretty much asking if they would ever get married and honestly Fiona didn't know.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Fiona said not looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

And they feel asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Eli's House**_(the same night that Adam was at Fiona's condo in the last chap)_

"Eli, am I ever going to meet your parents?" Clare asked walking into Eli's living room.

"What is up with you and meeting my parents? That all you talked about on the ride over here." Eli questioned, closing the door and joining her on the couch.

"I just think they should meet me. I mean they do know about me right?"

"Of coarse they do. They know that I went to your house to make-up with you. So they know about us."

"Just making sure, and if they know about me I think I should get a chance to meet them."

"Alright, they both have Friday off you can come to dinner. Adam will probably bring Fiona too."

"Thank you." Clare leaned in and kissed Eli. It was soft and slow. Clare broke away. "So, want to finish are English project?"

"Only if I get a treat after wards."

"Fine. But you have to hurry." Eli sprang up and quickly typed his report.

Eli was reading over Clare's paper and she was reading his.

"Why don't I ever get to come over to your house?" Eli asked.

"What?"

"You come over here everyday to do homework and I never get to go to your house. Why?"  
"Because we don't only do homework. My mom would kill me if she saw us, and it nice and private and quite at your house."

"Well if you get to see my parents then I get to come over to your house."

"Fine."

"I'm done and you only have a few corrections."

"Me too and you don't have any errors."

"Glad you finally noticed."

Clare smiled and leaned close.

"Now it's time for your treat."

Clare leaned in and kissed Eli. Eli deepened the kiss and layed Clare on her back. Clare moaned and opened her mouth. Eli slipped his tongue in to her mouth and began to lick her tongue up and down, making Clare moan louder. She could feel Eli smirk play on her lips as his hand slowly wrapped around her waist. Eli was putting a lot of weight on her and she couldn't really breathe. Eli noticed and decided to let her catch her breath. He pulled away and began to kiss her neck. It started out small kisses, but then they began to linger and soon he was sucking on it. Later Eli started to bite down on her skin and pull it a little. Clare was breathing slowly and moaning every time Eli bit her. He moved down to her collar bone and bit harder there. Clare was in haven at the time and didn't notice were Eli's free hand was. It was gently rubbing her leg up and down. When she did notice it wasn't a big deal, but Eli's hand soon went up to her thigh. Clare shot up and broke out of Eli's grip. Now, Eli was laying on his side, back towards the couch couch cushions with Clare sitting up, back towards him. Eli was staring into Clare's back wondering what just happened.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Clare didn't answer. "Clare, did I do something wrong?" she didn't talk. "Answer me. Please, Clare." Eli tried to take her hand, but she puled it out of his grasp.

"I have a purity ring."

"Yeah, I know so what?"  
"So I can't have sex till I'm married!"

"Clare if this is about me rubbing your thigh a couple of seconds ago. I wasn't trying to get you to sleep with me. Just trying to show you how much I care."

"I know and that's not the problem. It's that I can't have sex!"

"Wait you want to?"  
"I don't know. When I'm with you, all I want to do is kiss and cuddle and be intimate, but I don't want to go home to my mother and father and say I wan to have sex." Clare started to cry, and Eli sat up and held her close.

"Clare its alright. Not everyone who make that vow does it. Nothing to worry about."

"But I don't want my family to hate me."

"Clare no one can hate you of all people."

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend."

"No it's because I want you to sleep with me." Eli laughed at his own joke and Clare elbowed him in the stomach. "Clare you have to trust your feelings and not care what people think."

"Do you want me to go scream in front of people again?"

"Yeah actually because that was hilarious."


End file.
